Five answers
by Dark' Lien A. B. Niege
Summary: Ás vezes responder as cartas dele era algo muito problemático! Mas é claro que ela não o deixaria saber disso! ::TemaShika:: Capítulo 5 - Final. Continuação direta de 5 Fellings
1. 1º Frustração

Five answers

Resumo: Ás vezes responder as cartas dele era algo muito problemático! Mas é claro que ela não o deixaria saber disso! ::TemaShika::

**Momento propaganda: Para melhor compreensão desta fic leia 'Five Fellings'! 8D**

_1º Frustração_

* * *

_Bem, Cry-Baby, acho que tenho que responder ás cartas, certo? Pois bem... Falemos então das coisas que eu sinto... Saiba que ás vezes é difícil ficar do lado de um chorão como você e vou citar coisas dessa nossa (nada mole) relação que me deixa furiosa e frustrada..._

_- Sempre que você fica quieto;_

_Toda a vez que você não responde enquanto estou falando eu tenho a absoluta certeza de que você está dormindo... E, sinceramente Cry-baby, me irrita muito ter que ficar te acordando de minuto em minuto para ter um pouco de atenção... Sei que suas nuvens e seu repouso são importantes, mas você não é um velho caquético, ainda!_

_- Sempre que ronca;_

_Eis um hábito que me deixa frustrada, Cry-baby, estamos dormindo juntos, felizes e bastante cansados, e você começa a roncar... Céus! Já perdi a conta das vezes que fui obrigada a te empurrar da cama para que você se calasse! E o pior era ter que ouvir você reclamando e perguntando o porquê de eu ter te atirado para fora da cama... Depois só fala 'que problemático' e volta a dormir (e a roncar!)..._

_- Sempre que não entende o que 'estou cansada' significa;_

_Cry-baby, ás vezes penso se você não tem um tipo de distúrbio... Quando eu quero me divertir você reclama e diz estar com sono, mas passado cinco minutos você cede e viramos a madrugada, mas quando eu digo que estou cansada (porque realmente estou) você parece mais um ninfomaníaco do que o preguiçoso de sempre... Acho que você deveria ir se tratar!_

_- Sempre que reclama da minha comida;_

_Está certo que as coisas que eu preparo nunca têm um aspecto agradável, mas você têm de admitir que tem um gosto bom! Da última vez você também reclamou da minha mania de cantar e dançar enquanto cozinho, não entendo o porquê disso! Gaara e Kankurou nunca reclamaram!_

_- Sempre que chama outra mulher de 'problemática';_

_Essa é uma coisa que me deixa frustrada e nem um pouco feliz, não que eu goste desse apelido idiota que você colocou em mim, mas porque toda a vez que você chama outra desse jeito... Bem... É! Eu fico com ciúmes, droga! Você deve estar rindo, mas sabe que eu não perco você para ninguém! Aliás, como você mesmo já disse, somos um casal de ciumentos! Agora agüente!_

_- Sempre que responde 'idem' quando eu falo 'eu te amo';_

_E não são poucas ás vezes! Toda a vez que você está ocupado ou concentrado em algo é essa resposta que eu tenho, posso até dizer que vou casar com meu irmão e a única resposta que eu tenho é 'idem'! Está certo que depois que percebe o erro você vem praticamente rastejando e pedindo carinho e eu, como a boa namorada que sou, acabo cedendo e te deixando um mimado preguiçoso..._

_E apesar de tudo eu também te amo... Mas não se acostume!_

_P.s: A carta veio aberta, verifique isso e sem reclamar, entendeu?!_

* * *

N/A: 500 words! –risos– Vou virar a rainha das 500... (Ok, isso soou estranho! xD)

Esse capítulo é dedicado á Moko-chan (Moça, resolvi fazer as respostas da Temari por sua causa, viu? Comecei a pensar nelas dentro do ônibus! –risos–).

Espero que a Tema não esteja OOC! o.o Ando com problemas com essa problemática e ela não obedece e acaba me deixando brava! (nós duas temos sangue e cabeça quente, então já viu o fuzuê que isso vira!)

Até o próximo devaneio, meus queridos!

Não se esqueçam... A fé move montanhas, mas **reviews desencalham autores**! o.ó

APERTE 'O botão verde logo á baixo' E SALVE UM AUTOR! (GO! Volta meu amor!! T0T/)


	2. 2º Carinho

Five answers

Resumo: Ás vezes responder as cartas dele era algo muito problemático! Mas é claro que ela não o deixaria saber disso! ::TemaShika::

2º Carinho

* * *

_Bem, não sei COMO eu consigo suportar seus péssimos hábitos e ainda sentir todo esse carinho por você, mas, pensando nisso, acabei lembrando de coisas que você faz que sempre me fazem sorrir e entender porque este sentimento existe em mim..._

_- Quando dorme com a cabeça nas minhas pernas;_

_Você tem algum tipo de perversão pelas minhas pernas, eu já notei, e parece que as acha bem mais confortáveis e interessantes que aquela sua colina tranqüila com suas amadas nuvens. Mas devo admitir que acho muito fofa a sua mania de falar enquanto dorme, hábito que você só tem quando no meu colo, já perdi a conta de quantas vezes Gaara já brigou comigo por estar rindo sozinha por pensar nisso, acho que estou pegando suas manias, problemático!_

_- Quando arranja um tempo para mim;_

_Sua vida em Konoha não é assim tão fácil, mas acho incrível como você fica competente depois que avisam que estou na cidade, até a Hokage fala que seu cérebro liga quando eu venho em missão, e isso me faz notar que você se esforça mais do que o normal só por minha causa e isso me deixa feliz, Cry-Baby... Apesar de que você deveria ser competente e prestativo sempre! A velha-bêbada não reclama mais com você, mas reclama comigo, sabia?!_

_- Quando me defende;_

_Sabe, não foram poucas as vezes que os mais velhos me observavam como uma ameaça, já que Suna e Konoha estavam em conflito até um tempo atrás, mas o que sempre me surpreendeu foi a expressão que você fazia quando notava aquilo, sinceramente nunca te imaginei capaz de fuzilar alguém com os olhos daquela maneira. Mas não pense que eu preciso de você para me defender, posso derrubar qualquer um daqueles caquéticos quando eu quiser!_

_- Quando fica vermelho;_

_E não são poucas ás vezes! Preguiçoso, você tem a incrível capacidade de corar por qualquer coisa que eu faça, e não pense que eu não notei isso! Mas é tão engraçado ver suas caras e bocas enquanto eu te provoco que não há como falar isso para você cara a cara..._

_- Quando finge estar distraído;_

_Eu sei que você é um avoado por natureza, mas também sei que ás vezes você se faz de distraído. E normalmente é quando algum amigo seu está falando e eu estou ao seu lado, é engraçado o modo como você finge estar em outro mundo, quando na verdade está ouvindo tudo o que ele fala, olhando discretamente para mim e implorando para que eu arranje uma desculpa qualquer para te tirar dali..._

_- Quando fica me encarando;_

_Essa é uma mania que você adquiriu á pouco tempo, você sempre fica quieto, ouvindo meu monólogo, mas não ache que eu não percebo que seus olhos não estão focados no meu rosto, nem em nenhum ponto perdido do lugar em que estamos, seus olhos estão direcionados para minha yukata, mais precisamente despindo-a de meu corpo._

_Antes que eu me esqueça, eu te amo, Pervertido!_

_

* * *

  
_

N/A: Segundo! Bem... Essa fic será postada toda em uma semana, antes do término da outra... –risos– Desculpem por esta confusão!

Temari finge não perceber, Shika finge não olhar... Que casal problemático! –risos

Até o próximo devaneio, meus queridos!

Não se esqueçam... A fé move montanhas, mas **reviews desencalham autores**! o.ó

APERTE 'O botão verde logo á baixo' E SALVE UM AUTOR! (GO! Volta meu amor!! T0T/)


	3. 3º Saudade

Five answers

Resumo: Ás vezes responder as cartas dele era algo muito problemático! Mas é claro que ela não o deixaria saber disso! ::TemaShika::

3º Saudade

* * *

_Sim, sim... Eu admito, eu morro de saudades de você, seu Preguiçoso chato! Era isso que queria ouvir? Ótimo! Agora vou citar todos os hábitos péssimos dos quais eu sinto tanta falta em Suna._

_- A mania de estalar a coluna;_

_Eis algo que eu acho muito irritante, e sinto muita falta quando estou longe de você, essa insistência em estalar TODA a coluna quando acorda, mesmo sabendo que isso me desagrada (E você sabe o motivo, o barulho faz com que eu me arrepie, me lembra o som de ossos quebrando, o que posso fazer?), mas é estranho acordar e não ouvir esse barulho tão familiar, e sim, eu sou problemática!_

_- A mania de me abraçar;_

_Não que Kankurou e Gaara não façam isso, na verdade, agora que moro mais em Konoha que em Suna, eles insistem em fazer isso quase o tempo todo. Os conselheiros estão até preocupados por Gaara ficar me abraçando toda vez que me vê. Mas sinto realmente falta do jeito com que você me abraça, o jeito que apóia a cabeça sobre a minha e me prende tão fortemente em seus braços que me faz até perder o chão. (E se eu IMAGINAR que você está rindo, és um homem morto, compreendeu?!)_

_- A mania de reclamar;_

_Gaara faz isso melhor que você, mas não consegue ter um tom preguiçoso igual ao seu, na verdade o tom dele é de furioso para irado... E sinto realmente falta dos seus resmungos baixos que me tiram a concentração e me fazem morrer de rir._

_- A mania de falar enquanto pensa;_

_Esta mania é nova ainda, mas sei que só faz isso comigo por perto, sabe aqueles seus momentos de inspiração momentânea em que a sua preguiça fica de lado? Bem... Você não deve ter notado, mas sempre começa a balbuciar o que está pensando, na verdade já distingui coisas bem pervertidas no meio dos seus sussurros._

_- A mania de insistir que não tem manias;_

_Você tem manias sim, Preguiçoso, e muitas! E você sempre nega isso, diz que eu estou imaginando coisas e que a única mania que você realmente tem é a de ser preguiçoso, sejamos francos, eu passo mais da metade do dia com você, sei até mesmo a sua posição favorita na hora de dormir e que lado da cama é o que você gosta._

_- A mania de gesticular quando fica encabulado;_

_Você não faz isso de maneira tão descarada, mas você gesticula sempre que está nervoso ou envergonhado, isso ficou bem claro no dia em que me pediu em namoro, notei que você ficou segurando os braços atrás das costas para não gesticular feito um maníaco._

_Apesar de todas essas manias irritantes, eu já aceitei o fato de você ser realmente um cabeça dura e ter o hábito de não me ouvir, mas quero que saiba que eu já notei e aceitei todas essas manias há muito tempo, pois sei que elas fazem parte de você..._

_Eu te amo._

_

* * *

  
_

N/A: Terceiro!! Uhu! Hoje rendeu! (capítulos sendo feitos na mesma madrugada da postagem de 'A day with Desire') Um mês depois de escrever 'Five Fellings' eu resolvo fazer a 'Five answers'… Mas… Ah… Sei lá… Achei que o final da 'Five Fellings' ia deixar vocês irados comigo, por isso já comecei a adiantar meu pedido de desculpas! –sorriso colgate–

Carina-chan, Desculpe não ter respondido a review no capítulo 2, ele foi postado ás pressas (eu tinha que ir para a facul tirar minhas coisas do armário... T^T), nossa... Fiquei feliz em receber o review, viu? Não ter que ter vergonha, Lien-chan ama todas as leitoras dela!! x3 -agarra e beija Cari-chan na bochecha- Kyaaah... Adoro minhas leitoras fofas! E fico muito feliz em receber seus elogios! n.n E mais ainda em saber que você gosta de todas as minhas fics!! Kisus!! E pode comentar á vontade, viu?! Lien-chan não vai reclamar! xD

Agradecimentos á Coelha-sensei, Cry-Baby ser o caos! Bebê chorão está fora! u.u

Natti-sama, Realmente Tema tinha que responder! o.ó E ainda implicar um pouco mais com o Cry-Baby dela! x3/ e obrigada por adicionar!!

Kurai-chan, -beija a bochecha de Kurai- Obrigada por comentar, moça!! x3

Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan e Hatake KaguraLari por terem adicionado! 8D

Aiai... Não reparem nessa declaração de amor ás leitoras que comentam e adicionam aos favoritos... É que Lien-chan anda carente... -risos- Acho que vou ter que deixar de ser cabeça dura e arranjar um namorado... Pensando bem... Acho que vou comprar um cachorro! -risos- Dá menos trabalho! -morre de rir-

Até o próximo devaneio, meus queridos!

Não se esqueçam... A fé move montanhas, mas **reviews desencalham autores**! o.ó

APERTE 'O botão verde logo á baixo' E SALVE UM AUTOR! (GO! Volta meu amor!! T0T/)


	4. 4º Orgulho

Five answers

Resumo: Ás vezes responder as cartas dele era algo muito problemático! Mas é claro que ela não o deixaria saber disso! ::TemaShika::

_4º Orgulho_

_Você nem deve imaginar como me sinto orgulhosa por ser sua namorada, não é?Pois bem, me sinto orgulhosa sim! Já que você é o ninja mais bonito, inteligente (e alguns outros atributos que não citarei ou você vai ficar vermelho) de toda Konoha, alumas vezes penso que as suas qualidades são bênçãos, outras penso que são verdadeiras maldições._

_- Por ser o melhor estrategista de Konoha;_

_Até mesmo a velha-bêbada já admitiu que para isso você presta! Fiquei realmente surpresa quando ela reclamou que você não usava nem dez por cento do seu raciocínio, não sei se devo ficar orgulhosa por você ser tão bom só usando um décimo do seu potencial ou se fico brava pelo mesmo motivo!_

_- Ser um dos poucos rapazes que não olha para nenhuma outra garota;_

_Esse é um motivo de verdadeiro orgulho para mim, já que quando saímos você está tão mais interessado nas nuvens ou nas minhas pernas que nem nota se alguma outra mulher passar correndo por nós usando só a bandana de Konoha(não que isso já tenha acontecido, mas coisas semelhantes já aconteceram e você nem ao menos prestou atenção)_

_- Ter uma paciência digna de um gênio;_

_Já notou que o Hyuuga e o Uchiha recebem o mesmo rótulo de 'gênios', mas que os dois ficam extremamente nervosos quando algo sai errado (principalmente quando envolvem garotas), mas que você, mesmo na pior das situações, continua até que bastante calmo... (Mesmo para alguém que está prestes a ser castrado!) Piadas á parte, todo o resto é verdade..._

_- Por ter uma boa educação;_

_Toda a vez que você inventa que 'seus amigos querem que você saia com eles' e resolve me levar junto com a desculpa de que eu quero ir (o que nunca é verdade, está certo que eu já segui vocês algumas vezes, mas isso foi porque eu estava receosa de que vocês entrassem em alguma casa suspeita!), eu fico incrédula de que entre todos os seus amigos homens você seja o único que tenha um pouco mais de educação... É nessas horas que eu penso "Obrigada por ter criado seu filho na base do tapa, Yoshino-san!"_

_- Por demonstrar abertamente o que sente por mim;_

_Já ouvi várias reclamações das garotas de Konoha por causa de um problema com os garotos, a maioria dos rapazes não demonstra o que sente e não deixa nenhum espaço para que elas se aproximem. É por isso que eu me orgulho do meu Cry-Baby, mesmo sendo como é, esqueceu um pouco da indolência e se declarou._

_- Por sempre dizer que se orgulha de mim;_

_Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu bati nos seus amigos (por motivos que eles acharam idiota e eu acho insensível da parte deles) e, enquanto todos achavam que você brigaria comigo, você simplesmente dizia com todo o orgulho do mundo 'essa é minha problemática' e me abraçava, deixando todos com cara inconformados._

_E sempre surgirão motivos para que me orgulhe de você, Preguiçoso, já que eu te amo._

_

* * *

  
_

N/A: Meio bobinho, mas eu sempre vejo a Temari sendo obrigada a ir aos 'encontro dos cuecas' porque o Shikamaru é o único com coragem para se declarar... E depois de um saquê ou dois os garotos com certeza soltam alguma piada sobre alguma garota da vila e Temari sendo a feminista que é nunca deixaria barato. Mas acho que o Shikamaru não diria nada, a não ser que fosse para provocar os amigos... –risos–

Depois deste capítulo estarei postando simultaneamente o ultimo de 'Five Fellings', não me matem ainda, sim?! –sorriso–

Até o próximo devaneio, meus queridos!

Não se esqueçam... A fé move montanhas, mas **reviews desencalham autores**! o.ó

Aperte esse trambolho aí em baixo e salve o planeta de ser inundado com minhas lágrimas! 8D/


	5. 5º Euforia

Five answers

Resumo: Ás vezes responder as cartas dele era algo muito problemático! Mas é claro que ela não o deixaria saber disso! ::TemaShika::

_5º Euforia_

_Acho que você se assustou um bocado com a minha reação, não é, Cry-Baby? Nem mesmo eu esperava apagar daquele jeito... Mas de acordo com Ino a cena foi hilária! Você entrando de madrugada na clinica com uma princesa de Suna desacordada e usando somente a SUA camisa, enquanto você estava somente de calça e desesperado. Acho que eu teria um ataque de risos se tivesse visto a cena._

_Mas bem... Devo dizer que fiquei realmente eufórica, na verdade não sabia se aquilo era real ou não, mas depois que Ino conversou comigo cheguei á conclusão de que era real._

_Bem... Esse tipo de resposta não se dá por carta, certo?! Mas acho que será um pouco difícil sair do quarto com a Hokage-bêbada preocupada comigo por causa de algum conflito que meu desmaio possa causar, vai entender a cabeça daquela velha!_

_Me lembre de agradecer a Ino por entregar essa carta! Já que ela conseguiu driblar a segurança-Hokage e entregá-la á você._

_Sabe, Cry-Baby, acho que já senti isso muitas vezes ao seu lado... Mas essa é, provavelmente, a primeira vez que sinto uma ansiedade tão grande em te ver..._

_Pensando nisso eu acabei me lembrando de três situações que me fizeram ter uma sensação muito parecida..._

_- Quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez;_

_Naquele momento eu pensei que nunca sentiria tamanho susto e alegria novamente, hoje vejo que eu estava enganada... Foi engraçado como aquele beijo foi desastroso, você tentando se aproximar de mim o suficiente para fazê-lo e eu tentando com todas as forças não ceder, juro que por um momento pensei que você iria me agarrar!_

_- Quando você perguntou pela primeira vez se __**podia**__ me beijar de novo;_

_Eu lembro como o clima entre nós ficou estranho depois daquele primeiro beijo, você tinha certeza de que eu te odiava e eu me vi horrorizada por perceber que te amava, foi um susto para mim quando você simplesmente perguntou na semana seguinte se podia me beijar, está certo que eu me fiz de difícil, mas ao mesmo tempo te dei esperanças(como sempre fiz)._

_A terceira eu não irei escrever por que é algo muito particular... E não pense besteiras, preguiçoso!_

_Espero que consiga driblar a Hokage e vir me visitar logo..._

_Eu te amo._

Temari sorriu ao ver ele entrando pela janela do segundo andar no meio da madrugada.

- Yo, Problemática! – Shikamaru sorriu meio nervosamente, ele sabia qual era a resposta dela, mas mesmo assim ficava nervoso... Temari se esforçou para não cair na risada e acordar toda a clinica...

- Yo, Cry-Baby... – Ela respondeu sorrindo de lado...

- Tsunade devia parar com esse super-protecionismo, você não vai causar nenhuma guerra!

- Você poderia ser acusado de assédio-sexual, sabia? Acabou de entrar pela janela no quarto de uma mulher hospitalizada e de madrugada... – Ela riu baixo...

- Nem brinque com isso, Problemática! – Ele se aproximou da cama. – Não sabe com Tsunade está me culpando pelo seu desmaio...

- Na verdade eu sei... – E então a conversa morreu... Ficaram calados por vários instantes até que Temari resolveu ultrapassar a barreira que estava entre eles. – Cry-Baby... Acho que você quer uma resposta...

Shikamaru a encarou com expectativa, não respondeu nada, pois não houve tempo, a loira se sentou na cama e logo em seguida levantou, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do Nara...

Após um bom tempo naquela posição o ar faltou e eles tiveram que separar os lábios...

- Então, isso é um sim? – Ele perguntou um pouco contrariado, Temari só franziu o cenho e lhe deu um tapa na nuca...

- Achei que fosse um gênio! – Ela alfinetou.

- Não quando se trata de você... – Shikamaru sussurrou ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar. – Saiba que se dissesse 'não' agora eu arranjaria muitos modos de fazê-la aceitar...

Temari sorriu maliciosa ao ouvir aquele comentário...

- Então... Me convença... – Soltou um grito abafado quando sentiu o corpo masculino cair sobre o seu na cama... A Hokage que brigasse amanhã com eles por usar um quarto da clinica para fins não tão puritanos, no momento nenhum dos dois estava interessado naquilo, só queriam ficar ali, lado a lado, aproveitando cada momento da nova vida que levariam dali por diante...

* * *

N/A: Acabou!! Uhu! 700 e poucas words! –joga confete– Essas shorts acabaram se tornando indiretamente uma long! –risos– Espero não ter decepcionado no final! Mas acho que a maioria sabia que eu não sou tão cruel á ponto de não dar um final feliz á essas duas estórias...

Espero que tenham gostado! Quem sabe o Shika-sensei e a Temari-sensei ensinem alguma coisa á esses rapazes e moças bobinhos que vivem em Konoha na próxima vez! –risos–

Até o próximo devaneio, meus queridos!

Não se esqueçam... A fé move montanhas, mas **reviews desencalham autores**! o.ó

Aperte a frase á baixo, ou o Shikamaru vai virar um traveco, comprar uma combi, batizar a combi de Pricila e rodar pelo deserto de Suna com o Sasuke e com o Neji dançando a macarena! T_T/ *dramática master*


End file.
